jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hapaner
|Heimatwelt=Hapes |Kolonien=Thrakia, Selab, Gallinore, Terephon und andere |Lebensraum= |Hauptstadt=Ta'a Chume'Dan |Sprache=*Hapanisch *Basic |Größe=1,75 Meter''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' |Kultur= |Regierung=Monarchie, Matriarchat''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' |Merkmale=attraktiv und schön''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht |Zugehörigkeit=Hapes-Konsortium |Bekannte Individuen=Isolder, Tenel Ka Djo, Ta'a Chume, Allana Chume Ta'Ka, Taryn Zel, Trista Zel, Alyssia, Aros, Astarta, Brak, Chelik, Sarita Consta, Yliri Consta, Droekle, Elliar, Trisdin Gheer, Aleson Gray, Ithila, Kalen, Hesha Lovett, Lol Miilarta, Ni'Korish, Secciah, Seth, Tasander Dest, Beed Thane, Yfra, Entora Zar }} Die Hapaner sind die Bewohner des Hapes-Konsortiums und gehören der Spezies der Menschen an. Sie bewohnen insgesamt dreiundsechzig Welten in ihrem Sternhaufen. Die Hapaner betrieben lange eine isolationistische Politik und zogen sich vor dem Rest der Galaxis zurück. Außerdem war der Sektor der Hapaner für seinen Reichtum bekannt und seine Grenzen wurden strengsten von ihnen bewacht.Entführung nach Dathomir Aussehen und Besonderheiten miniatur|links|180px|[[Ta'a Chume – eine Hapanische Frau und Königinmutter.]] Hapaner sind ein menschliches Volk, weshalb sie sich äußerlich kaum von solchen unterscheiden, jedoch sind Hapaner für gewöhnlich außergewöhnlich schön und attraktiv. Während der alten Zeit als Piraten verschleppten die Männer eine schöne Frau, wenn sie eine entdeckten, zu den verbotenen Welten von Hapes. Ihre Kinder erzogen die hapanischen Frauen beinahe allein und wenn die Piraten einen Jungen mit sich nahmen, wurde dieser ebenfalls zu einem Piraten. Über Generationen hinweg so gezüchtet, wurden die Hapaner schließlich für ihre Schönheit bekannt. Dies machte es Außenweltlern sehr schwer, mit Hapanern mitzuhalten, wenn es um Schönheit ging. Vor allem bei Ehebindungen kommt es häufig zu Auseinandersetzungen, wenn eine Person unbeirrbar einen Außenweltler heiraten will, der dem hapanischen Idealbild nicht entspricht. Außerdem können Hapaner im Dunkeln in der Regel schlecht sehen, da das Licht von sieben Monden und einem grellen Stern ein gutes Nachtsichtvermögen überflüssig machte. Über Jahrtausende hinweg hatten sie die Fähigkeit zum Sehen im Dunkel langsam verloren. Geschichte Ursprung und Frühzeit Die Hapaner waren ursprünglich gegen 4200 VSY aus einem Volk von Piraten entstanden, einer Gruppe namens Lorell-Jäger. Über Jahrhunderte hinweg machten sie die Handelsrouten der Galaktischen Republik unsicher, wobei sie Schiffe aufbrachen und Fracht stahlen. Sobald sie eine schöne Frau entdeckten, verschleppten sie diese zu den verbotenen Welten von Hapes. Von den Jedi wurden die Lorell-Jäger letzten Endes aber ausgelöscht und die Frauen von Hapes gerieten für lange Zeit in Vergessenheit. Als die Frauen daher ihr Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nahmen, schworen sie sich, den Männern nie wieder eine Möglichkeit zu geben, die Macht über sie zu erlangen. Traditionell wurden die Hapaner daraufhin von der Königinmutter regiert, welche auch die Regentin des Planeten Hapes war. Den Schwur der Hapanerinnen hielten die Königinmütter stets ein. Vor allem die jungen Männer von Hapes hatten deshalb auch das Gefühl, in ihrer Gesellschaft keinen Einfluss zu haben und verherrlichten die alten Zeiten. Den Hapanern war so ein ständiges Problem gegeben, sobald die jungen Männer rebellierten und selbst zu Piraten wurden. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums Auch zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums legte Hapes viel Wert darauf, neutral zu bleiben, auch wenn ihnen das unter Imperator Palpatine nicht immer gelang. Jedoch versagten die Hapaner Palpatine Unterstützung in der Kriegsführung und bauten für ihr eigenes Konsortium eine Menge an Schiffen, um sich notfalls verteidigen zu können.The Essential Guide to Warfare Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik 8 NSY entführte der ehemalige Schmuggler Han Solo seine nachmalige Frau Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo zum beim Sabacc gewonnenen Planeten Dathomir. Dort wollte er versuchen, ihre Liebe wiederzugewinnen, da sie sich nun sogar ein wenig für den hapanischen Prinzen Isolder interessierte, der plante, sie zu heiraten. Auf der Suche nach Leia begab sich Isolder mit Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker nach Dathomir, seine besorgte Mutter folgte ihm. Die Hapaner, die seit Jahren unter sich blieben, nahmen so erstmals Kontakt mit der Neuen Republik auf. Auf dem Planeten trafen die beiden unter anderem auf die Nachtschwester Teneniel Djo, die auf der Suche nach einem perfekten Mann für sie umherirrte. Auf dem Planeten wurden sowohl Han und Leia, als auch Luke und Isolder von Kriegsherr Zsinjs Sturmtruppen angegriffen und mussten sich zurückziehen, als sich auch noch die Nachtschwestern unter Gethzerion einmischten. Jedoch konnte Königinmutter Ta'a Chume mit der Hapanischen Flotte eintreffen und Zsinj besiegen. Leia heiratete Han später auf Coruscant und Isolder stellte sich als der perfekte Mann Teneniels heraus, weshalb auch diese beiden heirateten und Teneniel Djo, eine Dathomirianische Kriegerin und ehemalige Nachtschwester, die neue Königin des Hapes-Konsortiums wurde. Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Schlacht von Fondor. Während der Invasion der außergalaktischen Spezies Yuuzhan Vong zwischen 25 NSY und 29 NSY brach Leia 25 NSY zu den Hapanern auf, um sie zu bitten, die Republik mit ihrer Flotte zu unterstützen. Wurde Leia mit tosendem Beifall empfangen, so wurde sie mit erdrückendem Schweigen verabschiedet. Das Konsortium wurde entzweit, als die Befürworter einer militärischen Unterstützung knapp gewannen, nachdem Beed Thane seine Pro-Stimme nach einem verlorenen Duell mit Isolder abgeben musste. Die Hapaner zogen ihre Schiffe zusammen und unterstützten die Republik bald darauf bei Fondor, das von den Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen wurde. Jedoch wurde dort fast die komplette Hapanische Flotte vernichtet, als Thrackan Sal-Solo mit dem Ziel, die Yuuzhan Vong zu vernichten, die Centerpoint-Station abfeuerte und die Hapaner traf, die just in diesem Moment eintrafen. Dies war ein herber Rückschlag für die Hapaner, weshalb sie sich erst einmal zurückzogen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance 27 NSY öffnete Hapes seine Tore für die Flüchtlinge. Im selben Jahr konnte Tenel Ka Djo, die gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Jedi auf einer Mission auf Myrkr war, von dort entkommen und sich mit den überlebenden Jedi nach Hapes begeben. Dort wurde sie von desertierten Piraten entführt, die sich als Angehörige des Konsortiums ausgaben. Jedoch konnte sie von Jaina Solo, Zekk und den anderen Jedi gerettet und zum Planeten eskortiert werden. Dort entdeckten die Jedi das ganze Ausmaß der Flüchtlingsinvasion und die frühere Königin Ta'a Chume war alles andere als erfreut über Teneniel Djos Entscheidung. Zu dieser Zeit erlebte Hapes eine Hochtour an politischen Intrigen. Neben einem gescheiterten Attentat, dass auf Prinz Isolder verübt wurde, plante Ta'a Chume, die angeschlagene Königin zu ersetzen – und zwar durch Jaina Solo, die Isolder heiraten sollte! Jaina Solo war darauf allerdings nicht wirklich erpicht, weshalb sie Ta'a Chume mit einem einfachen "Ich überleg's mir" abwimmelte. Kurz darauf wurde Teneniel DJo, die in der Zwischenzeit Teile der Hapanischen Flotte wieder aufgebaut hatte, vergiftet, und alle vermuteten, dass Ta'a Chume dahinter steckte. Sehr zum Entsetzen von dieser begab sich daraufhin die traurige Tenel Ka zu Isolder und nahm von ihm die Krone als neue Königin von Hapes an. Gleich darauf vertrieb sie eine eine angreifende Yuuzhan-Vong-Einheit, die Jaina Solo jagten. Dunkles-Nest-Krise Im Jahr 35 NSY begann die Dunkles-Nest-Krise. Die Killiks, die ein neues sogenanntes Dunkles Nest bildeten, auch Gorog-Nest genannt, zogen mehrere Jedi mit ihn ihr Bewusstsein und kämpften unter der Führung des lange Tod geglaubten Raynar Thul gegen die Chiss. Jacen Solo begab sich auf Drängen seiner Schwester nach Hapes, um Tenel Ka dort um Unterstützung gegen die Chiss zu bitten, denn Jaina war mittlerweile im Schwarmbewusstsein der Killiks und wollte ihnen unbedingt helfen. Tenel Ka kam dieser Bitte nach und schickte mehrere Schiffe unter dem Kommando von Aleson Gray nach Qoribu, wo sie den Chiss auflauerten. Die Zweite Schlacht von Qoribu entflammte, konnte jedoch nach einiger Zeit beendet werden, als Leia Organa Solo Raynar dazu überredete, seine Nester woanders zu bauen. Die Hapaner wollte dabei helfen, die Nester zu transportieren und taten dies auch, sodass eine friedliche Lösung gefunden werden konnte.Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs traten die Hapaner neben den Jedi und den Wookiees aus der Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen aus, die nun unter der Führung von Jacen Solo stand. Zuvor hatten die Hapaner jedoch noch gemeinsam mit der Galaktischen Allianz ihren Planeten verteidigt, der angegriffen wurde. Verhängnis miniatur|links|180px|Tenel Kas Tochter Allana. Fünf Jahre danach war in Hapes langsam wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Allana Chume Ta'Ka hatte es bei den Solos gut. Han und Leia sollten jedoch nach Klatooine reisen, um dort den Klatooinern einen Platz im Senat der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen anzubieten. Die Klatooine forderten als Vertrauensbeweis die Anwesenheit von Tenel Ka Djo, welche die Einladung aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft zu den Solos annahm. Außerdem konnte sie so Zeit mir ihrer Tochter verbringen. Allana Solo hatte jedoch schreckliche Albträume, in denen bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten entweder ihre Mutter oder sie selbst von einem Sith verbrannt wurden. Während Tenel Ka mit den Klatooinern verhandelte, begab sich Allana auf die Suche nach dem Sith. Tatsächlich plante dieser einen Anschlag, wie sie herausfand, weshalb sie ihm heimlich seine Materialien für die Durchführung stahl. Als dieser das merkte und sie angreifen wollte, wurde er von Leia enthauptet, die die Gefahr von Allana spürte. Darauf traf sich Tenel Ka mit ihrer Tochter, und beide waren überglücklich, sich nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder zu sehen.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Verurteilung Gesellschaft und Politik Regierung und Politik miniatur|rechts|180px|Teneniel Djo. Der Hapes-Sternhaufen wird immer durch eine Königinmutter bzw. eine Königin regiert, und auch dies ist immer eine Frau, seitdem die Männer in der Frühzeit versagt hatten. In der Hapanischen Königsfamilie wurden tagtäglich Intrigen ausgefochten. Jeder versuchte den jeweils anderen Umzubringen oder anderweitig aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Am schlimmsten war hierbei die frühere Königin Ta'a Chume, die selbst nicht davor zurückschreckte, ihre eigenen Verwandten zu vergiften, ermorden oder aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Im Hapanischen Gesetz war festgelegt, dass jeglicher Angriff auf die Königsfamilie mit dem sofortigen Tode bestraft wurde, meist war dieser schmerzvoll. Außerdem kam es öfters vor, dass die Königsfamilie die Gerichtsverhandlungen umgeht und die Verräter gleich in der Zelle hinrichten ließ. Manchmal wurde dieser, dann nicht wirklich als "Mord" geltende Angriff sogar von einem Mitglied der Königlichen Familie persönlich ausgeführt. Die sogenannte Lorell-Halle, die sich auf Hapes befand, war praktisch das hapanische Äquivalent des Senats. Hier wurden alle Streitfragen und Diskussionen ausgetragen, die Hapes und sein Umfeld betrafen. Jede der 63 Welten des Konsortiums hatte hier mindestens einen Vertreter, der seine Stimme abgeben und mitdiskutieren durfte. Normalerweise war es jedem strengstens verboten, die Entscheidungen der anderen zu beeinflussen, doch tatsächlich hielt sich niemand daran. Selbst Prinz Isolder forderte 25 NSY Versprechen ein, um eine Abstimmung zu gewinnen. Gelegentlich kam es sogar zu Duellen, bei denen die Teilnehmer ihre Stimmen zugunsten des anderen als Preis setzten. Kultur Die Hapaner haben eine lange zurückreichende, monarchische und nostalgische Kultur. Die schönen Hapaner kleideten sich meist prunkvoll und auch Intrigen und Verrat waren auf Hapes nichts unbekanntes. Viele Hapaner wirkten aufgrund ihrer herausragenden Schönheit und, wie sie es sahen, „Besonderheit“ hochnäsig und eingebildet. Die männliche Bevölkerung wurde häufig als Bürger zweiter Klasse behandelt, was auch viertausend Jahre nach dem damaligen Versagen der Männer noch immer tief saß. Seit den Lebzeiten der Ni'Korish hatte sich auf Hapes eine gleichnamige Organisation gebildet, die eine starke Anti-Jedi-Stimmung schürte. Viele Hapaner hassten die Jedi. Die Männer zum einen deswegen, weil sie den Jedi die Schuld an ihrem Zweite-Klasse-Schicksal gaben und die anderen deswegen, weil in verschiedene Intrigen und Begebenheiten Jedi verwickelt waren. Außerdem konnten es die wenigsten Hapaner leiden, eine Jedi-Königin zu haben, die dazu noch in der Lage war, ihre Untergebenen zu beeinflussen. Auch wenn zum Beispiel Tenel Ka dies nur sehr selten tat, verbreitete sich diese Ansicht dennoch ziemlich schnell unter den Hapanern. Militär Die Hapaner verfügen über ein gut ausgebildetes Militär und eine Menge an verschiedenen Schlachtschiffen und Einheiten. Sie verfügen auch über verschiedene Infanterieeinheiten, die sowohl im Krieg als auch daheim eingesetzt wurden. Sowohl in der Luft, als auch am Boden. Für die Königliche Familie gab es eine extra Ehrenbezeigung, indem die Einheiten salutierten und dabei die Faust an die Schläfe hoben. Die Hapanische Miliz arbeitet ausschließlich innerhalb des Konsortiums, man erkennt sie an ihrer auffallenden weißen Uniform. Die Miliz war gegen 26 NSY ziemlich beschäftigt und extrem genervt, als sie wegen der ganzen Flüchtlinge für Ordnung sorgen mussten. Außerdem verfügen die Hapaner über die besonderen Palastwachen, die eine blutrote Uniform tragen und sehr diszipliniert sind. Die Palastwachen sind an erster Stelle für den Schutz der Königsfamilie zuständig. Für sie zeichnet es sich als Beleidigung ab, wenn ein Mitglied der Königlichen Familie einen Günstling schickt, um ihnen einen Auftrag zu geben. miniatur|rechts|180px|Ein Hapanischer Schlachtdrachen. Des Hapes' Kriegsmaschinerie war ebenfalls nicht zu unterschätzen. In der Hapanischen Flotte fanden sich mächtige Schiffe wie Nova-Klasse Schlachtkreuzer, Schlachtdrachen, Beta-Kreuzer, Hetrinar-Angriffsbomber oder Miy'til-Sternjäger vor. Die Piloten, die diese Schiffe flogen, waren meist gut ausgebildet und im Kampf konnten die Schiffe verheerenden Schaden verursachen. Die Hapaner konnten insgesamt eine große Flotte zusammenziehen, denn nebenbei wurde häufig an neuen Schiffen gebaut. Einige der Schiffswerften waren sogar geheim. Nachdem die Hapanische Flotte fast vollständig bei Fondor vernichtet wurde, wurde die Kriegsflotte auf Befehl von Teneniel Djo bei mehreren Werften wieder erneut aufgebaut. Technologie Die Hapaner hatten keine allzu schlechte Technologie – eigentlich hatten sie sogar recht gute. Allerdings begehrten die Hapaner eine bestimmte Turbolasertechnik der Neuen Republik, die den Hapanern schon seit Jahren vorbehalten wurde. Als Leia Organa Solo jedoch 26 NSY die Hapaner um Hilfe bat, schenkte sie ihnen Pläne dieser Technik. Die Hapaner lassen außerdem Wissenschaftler für sich arbeiten – den einen mehr und den anderen weniger freiwillig – um bestimmte Technologien oder Errungenschaften als erste in die Hände zu bekommen. Dafür war der eine Weg mehr, der andere weniger legal. miniatur|links|180px|Die Waffe des Gehorsams. Auch einwickelten die Hapaner einige bemerkenswerte weitere Waffen. Die Waffe des Gehorsams zum Beispiel war eine Blasterwaffe des Hapes-Konsortiums. Die hapanischen Truppen wurden Dank der Waffe bei Bodenkämpfen fast unbesiegbar, denn sie erzeugte elektromagnetische Wellen, welche die bewussten Denkprozesse der Zielperson neutralisierte. Der Bediener der Waffe wurde dazu ermächtigt, anderen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, da sie alle Befehle, egal ob Freund oder Feind, nicht mehr unterscheiden konnten. Die Waffe stammte ursprünglich von der Hightech-Welt Charubah. In puncto Technologie ist Hapes jedoch nicht nur im Waffen- und Schiffsbau fortschrittlich. Unter anderem verfügen sie über eine Menge an medizinischen Einrichtungen, die sowohl zum Behandeln von Patienten als auch zu Forschungszwecken genutzt wurden. Unter anderem können die Hapanischen Ärzte Armprothesen herstellen, die, wenn sie einmal bearbeitet sind, aussehen wie ein echter Arm. 23 NSY wollte man Tenel Ka Djo dazu zwingen, eine solche Prothese zu tragen, doch sie machte unmissverständlich deutlich, dass sie keine Prothese wollte.Young Jedi Knights – Lichtschwerter Bekannte Individuen miniatur|rechts|180px|Königin Tenel Ka. miniatur|180px|Taryn und Trista Zel. miniatur|rechts|180px|Prinz Isolder von Hapes. *Isolder – Isolder war der Hapanische Prinz und Sohn von Ta'a Chume. Er starb 41 NSY als Gefangener von Jacen Solo.Wächter der Macht – Sieg *Tenel Ka Djo – Tenel Ka Djo war Jedi und Königin von Hapes. Sie war gut mit Jacen Solo befreundet und bekam mit ihm eine Tochter. *Ta'a Chume – Ta'a Chume war vermutlich die intriganteste Königin Hapes' und schreckte nicht davor zurück, Verwandte zu ermorden. *Allana Chume Ta'Ka – Allana war die Tochter Jacens und Tenel Kas und wurde später von den Solos adoptiert. *Taryn Zel – Taryn Zel war die Zwillingsschwester von Trista Zel und Frau von Zekk.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Im Vortex *Trista Zel – Trista Zel war die Zwillingsschwester von Taryn Zel und Offizierin. *Alyssia – Alyssia war die Nichte Ta'a Chumes und die Schwester von Chelik. Sie versuchte 27 NSY, Isolder zu ermorden. *Aros – Aros war auf Coruscant in der hapanischen Botschaft als Kammerfrau tätig.Wächter der Macht – Inferno *Astarta – Astarta war die Leibwächterin von Prinz Isolder und wurde später zur Leiterin seiner Leibwache. Dabei konnte sie vor Isolder nicht verbergen, dass sie ihn liebte. *Brak'' – Feldwebel Brak war Sicherheitsbeamter im hapanischen Palast.Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *Chelik – Chelik war die Nichte Ta'a Chumes und die Schwester von Alyssia. *Sarita Consta – Sarita Consta war Holodrama-Star und Schwester von Yliri Consta.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag *Yliri Consta – Yliri Consta war Holodrama-Star und Schwester von Sarita Consta. Sie lebte gegen 43 NSY auf Dathomir. *Droekle – Droekle war Anwerber von Tenel Ka und hatte in einem Fechtunfall gegen sie seine linke Hand verloren. *Elliar – Lady Elliar war die Verlobte von Prinz Isolder, wurde jedoch ermordet, bevor es zu einer Hochzeit kommen konnte. *Trisdin Gheer – Trisdin Gheer war ein Höfling der hapanischen Königsfamilie und zählte zu den Ni'Korish. Er war ein Verräter und Spion. *Aleson Gray – Aleson war Kommandant einer hapanischen Flotte und ein Vetter von Tenel Ka Djo. *Ithila – Ithila war im Jahr 41 NSY unter dem Kommando von Dician an Bord der Giftmond und dort die Sensoroffizierin.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen *Kalen – Kalen war der Bruder Isolders und wurde schließlich von seiner Mutter ermordet. *Hesha Lovett – Hesha Lovett war Kommandantin eines hapanischen Kriegsschiffes und traf 27 NSY auf Jaina Solo. *Lol Miilarta – Lol Miilarta war Botschafterin und starke Unterstützerin des Hilfeersuchens Leia Organa Solos. *Ni'Korish – Ni'Korish war einst Hapes' Königin und hasste Jedi so sehr, dass eine jedifeindliche Organisation nach ihr benannt wurde. *Secciah – Secciah war die Schwester von Ta'a Chume und somit die Tante Isolders, der sie einst verdächtigte, seinen Bruder ermordet zu haben. *Seth – Seth war ein Rekrut von Jagged Fel und flog gemeinsam mit Kyp Durron. *Tasander Dest – Tasander Dest war Angehöriger eines Dathomirianischen Clans und Mann von Kaminne Sihn. *Beed Thane – Beed Thane war ein Botschafter, der 25 NSY ein Duell gegen Isolder austrug, in dem es um seine Stimme für oder gegen Leias Abkommen ging. *Yfra – Yfra war eine Gesandte und sollte 23 NSY auf Tenel Ka aufpassen, versuchte jedoch, diese und ihre Freunde zu ermorden. *Entora Zar – Entora Zar war eine Ausbilderin und starb beim Versuch, Jaina und Zekk vor zwei YVH-Droiden zu retten. Quellen *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Lichtschwerter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verurteilung *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Einzelnachweise en:Hapan es:Hapano Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Legends